


Jezebel

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Buzzcocks (Band), Howard Devoto - Fandom, Luxuria (Band), Magazine (band)
Genre: Based on a Luxuria song, Breast Sucking, Breasts, F/M, Marking, Orgasm, Reversing positions, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Howard has Jezebel pinned to the bed, his prick embedded deep within her. However, he only moves, and then only slightly, when Jezebel calls Howard's name. Eventually, overcome by lust, she rolls them over so that she is on top. It is then, that she takes control!





	Jezebel

"Howard...Oh...Howard..." 

A voice of need, a voice of burning desire!

"Repeat my name, again." Howard ordered the woman beneath him. He was embedded between her thighs with a prick as hard as stone. He would not move, however, until she continued to say his name.

"Howard! Fuck me, I'm burning up, our skin touching, and your prick penetrating my folds! I need you to release me!" She begged.

Howard gave a soft smile to the woman, and flashed his green eyes before grasping her hips, and thrusting in and out a few times long and hard.

The woman arched her back, wanting every inch within her body. She grabbed at her hair as her thighs throbbed, and let out a sob. 

"Howard..." 

Her voice was hoarse, but so much more sensual that way, almost like Lauren Bacall. Howard moved again, but it wasn't enough! For Jezebel, it was never enough!

Grabbing Howard, she rolled them, so he was on his back, and she was on top, long black curls spilling over her pert breasts.

Howard was inside of her, as far as he could go, and as she licked her lips, she pinned Howard by his shoulders to the bed, and looked down. He had a look of indifference, but she would change that.

Jezebel began to ride Howard slowly, as he had done to her, but was soon to ride Howard like a stallion, every thrust bringing her close to her desire. Her breasts jiggling before Howard's eyes.

Overpowering Jezebel, he sat up some and fed on each breast hungrily, as their hips continued to crash into each other. Squeezing her breasts, and twisting her nipples, Jezebel let out a cry, throwing her head back in delight. No one loved her like Howard, and no one but him could make her come like he could.

Howard, however, was very good at hiding his emotions, so she was never quite sure exactly how he felt, unless he wanted you to know.

He was here, though.

He was in her bed. He must feel something!

Rocking hips, Howard kissed Jezebel's throat and marked her, which only made her feel so much more wet for her lover. At this rate, both would stain the sheets.

Howard reclined, and watched his Jezebel again, other worldly classic beauty, with sharp wit and an even sharper tongue. She was screaming now, and Howard knew she was close.

"You whore! You slut! Screaming my name with so much lust we could both drown in it!" Howard barked. Jezebel clutched her breasts, and ran her hands up and down her body. She loved when Howard talked in such a filthy manner with her, he said it like he meant it.

Maybe hit did!

Howard was breathing heavy now, Jezebel could feel him swelling deep within her, Their hips meeting as sweat began bead on each other's flesh. Finally, Jezebel could hold on no longer! She dug her blood red nails into her lover's flesh, and screamed as her body quivered. Then, a second and third time as Howard filled her with his warm seed, grunting only once, his body filled with tension. And then, release.

"Come into my arms, my darling Jezebel." Howard whispered. After sex, Howard was the sweetest, and Jezebel, spilling come from between her legs, allowed herself to be embraced.

"Howard." Jezebel whispered. Howard just smiled.


End file.
